topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Alphamon Ouryken
Name: '''Alphamon, Alphamon ouryken. '''Origin: Digimon Gender: Usually treated as male. Age: Unknown Threat level: Mobius Classification: Mega-Level Vaccine-Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Carrier of the X-Antibody Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Non-Physical Interaction , Hacking, Flight , Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, was able to regenerate himself from Dexmon's Process 0 and Process F in which erases the Digicore. He also was able to regenerate himself even after his entire Digicore was given away), Earth Manipulation,Mind Manipulation ,Soul Manipulation (Can purge and purify his opponent's soul. Digimon attacks can directly interact with the Digicores of other Digimon, allowing all Digimon to manipulate, damage, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Summoning, Sealing, Limited Spatial Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Slow, Time Stop, and Time Destruction. This can affect Immeasurables. Can also knock his opponents out of the flow of time with his attacks), Resistance to Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Equal to other Royal Knights who should be able to resist Existence Erasing attacks from the Seven Great Demon Lords. As a holder of the X-Antibody Alphamon is naturally highly resistant to high levels of existence erasure that even as a Dorugoramon he was protected from Yggdrasil's System Erasure, even after Yggdrasil strengthened it), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of others, defending them from attacks on the soul and mind), Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Sleep Manipulation, Acausality (Was unaffected by a timeline reset. Survived the All Delete. Tanked a point blank timeline resetting attack by the Mother Eater with no real affect). He wields the Alpha InForce, Can attack and destroy the Non-Corporeal, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Absorption, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Size Manipulation, Can share his abilities with others, Paralysis, Dimensional BFR, Can create Wormholes, Creation (Was able to create a Chimeramon to face the Digimon World: DS Protagonist), All the abilities of DoruGreymon and Grademon, Resurrection (Brought Ouryumon back from non-existence), Power Nullification, Resistance to Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation (At least Low-Godly. His Ultimate level form DoruGreymon managed to kill an UlforceVeedramon X with a simple roar. UlforceVeedramon's regen is so powerful that he regenerates faster than even instantaneous deletion attacks), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Teleportation, Can cut and break through dimensions, Can kill abstracts and beings with High-Godly Regeneration (Cyber Sleuth and Re: Digitize only. He and the Cyber Sleuth cast are capable of permanently killing Yggdrasil Avatars) Physical strenght: Immeasurable (the strongest royal knight )|''' '''Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (By far the strongest Royal Knight sans Examon in terms of brute power. Is stronger than even the X-Antibody forms of the Royal Knights in which are so superior to the base form that said base form cannot hope to compare) | At least Multiverse level+ (Much stronger than before after entering Ouryuken Mode) | At least Multiverse level+(Damaged and sealed Dexmon, which would have continued to devour all of reality until no souls remained and fused with the fabric of the Digital World itself, comparable to Omegamon X and is his polar opposite) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Assisted in the defeat of the Mother Eater, which could affect "all worlds", referring to an infinite number of universes and had all of the abilities and power of Yggdrasil) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be on par with the Seven Great Demon Lords. Has been stated to transcend space and time multiple times. The Royal Knights are known for crossing space and time on a daily basis) | Immeasurable (he can travel between the different digi world, and each digimundo is bigger than the universe) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Fought the Mother Eater, who resides in higher-dimensional space and overpowered Yggdrasil, a being superior to Homeostasis, who exists above all of space and time) Durability: Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ (All around improved stats, comparable to Omegamon X) | At least Multiverse level+, likely''' High Multiverse level+''' (Tanked attacks from the Mother Eater, which could affect "all worlds", referring to an infinite number of universes) Stamina: Extremely High, can easily destroy a virtually limitless number of DexDoruGreymon and has fought continuous battles against foes powerful enough to match or defeat Omegamon X. Range: Extended melee range normally, Planetary with Projectiles, Infinite with Alpha Inforce | Multiversal+ (Can target an infinite number of points in space with the Alpha InForce) Standard Equipment: The Holy Sword Gradalpha, a vastly improved weapon based on the Twin Sword Gradalpha it wielded as Grademon | ULTIMATE-BATTLE-BLADE-Ouryuken, a sword that condenses the power of Owryumon, allowing it to attack with even more power and is endowed the properties of Huanglongmon's Oukai attack, enveloping it in a typhoon of earthflow Intelligence: As the most powerful of the Royal Knights, Alphamon far outstrips all but Omegamon and Gallantmon in skill and technique, acting as a deterrent force should an evil arise that the Royal Knights cannot defeat on their own. He also acts as a control for the Royal Knights themselves, disciplining them should they stray from the principles of their founding and even dispatching of Yggdrasil at one point when the latter began going against his purpose. However, he is loyal to it otherwise, and will follow its orders faithfully unless they pose a threat to the Digital World. Weaknesses: None notable 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Seiken Gradalpha: Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic circle, and stabs it through the opponent. Digitalize of Soul: Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, the magic circle blasts the opponent with a green energy wave. It also appeared in Digimon D-Cyber, where it was shown to be a melee attack that purged Dexmon's essence and consciousness, shutting down all of its functions before sealing it within the fabric of the Digital World. This is in spite of the fact that Dexmon is explicitly stated to lack a soul in its official summary and was fusing with the Digital World itself during the events of the story. Alpha InForce: Alphamon has access to this legendary Overdrive ability, allowing him to instantly replay the elapsed battle by manipulating causality. Thus he is able to return the state of the battle back to the beginning should he somehow be defeated and allowing him to learn from his previous battles. He is also able to use this ability offensively, instantly replaying his first attack an infinite number of times and target an infinite number of points in space in an instant, making it appear as if he felled his opponent in one blow and rendering his attacks virtually impossible to dodge. Mental Charge Field: Boosts the power of Alphamon's Magic based attacks. Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Chrono Breaker:: Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear: Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. Command Input: Releases a stream of data. Crash Device: Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. Ouryuken ModeUltimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN (究極戦刃王竜剣 Kyūkyokusenjin Ouryūken, lit. "Ultimate-Battle-Blade-Ouryu-Sword"): Swings the Ouryuken to crush the opponent with Alphamon's and Ouryumon's combined power. He can combine this ability with Digitalize of Soul to purge the opponent's soul and seal them within the fabric of reality, never to awaken again Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Explosives user Category:Swordsman